戰鬥方式
Battles in Terra Battle are held on a 6x8 grid. In quests, the stages or floors of a quest are called battles. Movement Movement is performed by picking up a player unit and dragging it around the grid. Moving a unit over another friendly unit will have the two swap places. Pincer Pincering is the primary method of attack. It involves sandwiching enemy units between two of the player's units. Pincer order Leading pincers are pincers that include the dragged unit. # Leading horizontal pincer # Leading vertical pincer # Leading corner pincer # Horizontal pincers (bottom to top, left to right) # Vertical pincers (left to right, bottom to top) # Corner pincers Chain Chaining is the action of lining up other units with the ones performing the pincer. Powered Point A Powered Point appears when at least one bar of the Power Gauge is filled up. Chaining a Powered Point will boost all damage and healing by x1.5. In addition, all skills are guaranteed to activate and companion skill frequency is treated as if the companion is at max level. The Power Gauge increases with each hit that deals damage to an enemy, as long as the enemy still has health remaining. The Powered Point Amp skill increases the rate at which the gauge fills by 20%. Up to three Powered Points can be stored at one time. The Expand Power Gauge skill allows the player to store an additional Powered Point. Turns * Player turn ** Movement ** Pincer attacks **# Attack **# Skills **# Healing **# Capsule **# Enemy counter *** Repeat until all pincers have been resolved * Enemy turn ** The following may be performed in any order: *** Enemy movement *** Enemy pincer **** Player counter *** Enemy skills ** Repeat until all enemies have performed their actions * After enemy turn *# Status effect and floor trap damage *# Regen *# Reduce buff/debuff/effect turn counters by 1 Damage Calculation order # Passive stat buffs (e.g. Attack +10%, Equip) # Active stat buffs (e.g. Attack +10%, Self) #* Total stat buffs up to this point are capped at +100% # Tap stat buffs (e.g. Augment Attack) #* Total stat buffs up to this point are capped at +200% # Companion stats (e.g. Earth Sword at max level gives +80 ATK) # Damaging skills (e.g. Megasword; Inferno) — use the damage formula ↓ #* When battling in real-time, damaging and debuff skills are applied in the order of the character's skill list #* Stat debuffs are capped at -70% # Damage buffs (e.g. Physical Damage x1.5; Fire Attack x1.5) and Powered Point #* Powered Point increases all damage by x1.5 # Target's damage reduction (e.g. Phys Dmg Down; Barrier; other innate reductions) Damage formula power is determined by the skill (e.g. Megasword has power 1, Gigasword has power 2, Terasword has power 3) :Base physical damage = 1.1 × power × ((ATK×1.15)1.7) / (DEF0.7) :Base magical damage = 1.5 × power × (MATK1.7) / (MDEF0.7) :Actual physical/magical damage = Base physical/magical damage × RANDOM(0.9, 1.1) Poison formula This formula is also used to calculate shadowbind damage. :Base poison damage = MATK × power × 0.5 :Actual poison damage = Base poison damage × RANDOM(1, 1.2) Resuming If the app is closed while in a quest, the player is given an option to resume the battle upon restarting the app. * If the app is closed during a battle, the game will resume at the current floor. Any progress on that floor is lost. * If the app is closed after a quest is cleared, the game will resume at the results screen. If the player chooses not to resume, any rewards and experience gained will be lost. Stamina and items used to enter the quest will not be refunded. Resuming battles is not perfect. There may be times when the resuming fails, or the option to resume may not be presented at all. References * Order of Operations in Pincer Attacks by Cel on Terra Battle Forum * Analysis on which character uses skills first in a pincer by Tujion on Terra Battle Forum * Eidolons skills data by Tharos on Terra Battle Forum